Demonic Legion
Demonic Legion is form of Lost Magic, Holder Magic and Living Link Magic used by Raven Theus, S-class Mage of Ebon Wing. It summons demon weapons from different dimension, which can turn to humanoid form and back. There are total of 12 different weapons, and they have ability to share their ability with wielder. 12 Demon Weapons No #1 : Shadow Dual-Knife "Azrael" (Adozuraeru, アドズラエル) : As human, Azrael takes form of young man in black jacket. He has black hair and rather pale skin, and he wields twin daggers. As a weapon, Azrael takes form of 2 daggers with razored blade. Azrael is capable to use Shadow Magic. No #2 : Lighting Claymore "Beelzebub" (Biruzebabu, ビルゼバブ) : Beelzebub looks like average man in his human form, and carries longsword on his belt. He specializes in Lighting, and while weapon form he looks like claymore with static aura around it. No #3: Runed Rapier "Belphegor" (Berupego-'', ベルペゴー) : Rapier looks rather gentleman as human, and wields rapier. When wielded, Belphegor takes form of Rapier with crimson glow on it. He specializes in '''Speed Magic'. No #4: Twin Kusarigama "Asmodeus" (Asumodeusu, アスモデウス) : Most cruel of Raven's weapons, Asmodeus takes shinobi like look, and wields dual Kusarigama (Sicle and Chain),He uses Explosion Magic. No #5: Illusion Twin-Sword "Baal" (Baaru, バール) : Baal looks like teen-age boy who wields two scimitar-like blades. He has light blue eyes and black hair. He specializes in Illusion Magic, and takes form of two scimitars with bone handles while in weapon form. No #6: Petrification Scythe "Astaroth" '(''Asutarosu, アスタロス) : Astaroth takes form of rather big man, and is secound longest of all members of Legion, after Nahema. He carries stone scythe, and transforms to scyther with pitch-black blade. He is capable to use Earth lineage magic, '''Petrification, wich covers ones he has sliced from cutting spot to stone. No #7: Memory Spear "Lilith" (Ririsu, リリス) : Lilith is only female member of Legion, and she uses ' Memory Magic',being capable of accessing and altering for a certain amount of time their memories. She has pink hair and red eyes. No #8: Gravity Great Sword "Nahema" ('' Nahema'', ナヘマ) : Strongest of Legion, Nahema carries two-handed sword and heavy armor. While weapon, Nahema takes form of two-handed, stone-like blade. Nahema can control Gravity with Gravity Magic to increase his offensive capabilities. No #9: Space-cutting Blade "Lucifuge" '(''Rusipaju , ルシパジュ) : Raven rarely summons Lucifuge, stating it to be "Sword that cannot be controlled". This is half true, since he specializes in '''Space Magic, allowing him to cut anything on certain area. While humanoid, he takes form of young, black haired man with katana. No #10: Crystal Bloom Blade "Adramalech" (Adoramarechi, アドラマレチ) : While human, Adramalech takes form of man with diamond-looking armor on his hands and legs, as well as diamond crown (they are actually crystal). While weapon, Adramalech is sword wich blade is formed from levitating crystal shards. Adramalech uses Crystal Magic and Crystal Control, Allowing him control his blade even if it is turned to dust. No #11: Corrosion War Axe "Esimed" '(''Esimedo, エシメド) : Esimed takes form of Halberd with glowing blade, and is said to be capable to cut through almost anything. While human, he looks armored knight with same halberd. He uses '''Corrosion Magic, reducing lifeless targets to the dust. No #12: Darkness Magic Staff "Xereth" '''(''Z'eresu'', ゼレス) : Staff that allows usage of Darkness Magic, Xereth is one of most evil weapons Raven has on his arsenal : It can fire serval Darkness Magic attacks within short time, even it takes lot of magical energy. While humanoid, Xereth looks like man in black hood and cloack and carries staff around. Category:Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Holder Magic